


Its whats On The Inside...

by jiggy_buggy



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Catheters, Cervix Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sexual Slavery, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggy_buggy/pseuds/jiggy_buggy
Summary: Ever since his ex-wife back stabbed him, Lincoln has had a hard time trusting woman. He loves them but he can't hold them to their word... so when the wish for a family all his own finally becomes too great, he takes matters into his own hands. He's finally going to get what HE wants, and he's gonna do it HIS way.No matter what.





	Its whats On The Inside...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so im gonna warn you now. THIS STORY IS SUPER FUCKED UP. Like seriously. I do not know where this comes from inside me and I don't want to know! 
> 
> In the story Lincoln and Lucy are not related. Slow start.

Lincoln groaned, leaning back in his chair. The office space around him was a mess with papers and files, piles upon piles of them. All pertaining personal information about their clients. There were so many… and he needed to catalog them. Sort them by last name, dispose of any files older than ten year when the client had last visited, check for spelling mistakes…

God he hated inventory duty.

Yet he had pulled the short straw and had a month to sort them. All his co-workers would stop at the door from time to time to make a quip about it and drive him insane. It was the first day but he hardly made a dent in them.

“Knock Knock!” 

Lincoln turned to the door grumpily, finding Dr Hotchinson, his boss, leaning in the frame, smiling with sympathy. “Must be hard for one of the best doctors in this clinic to be put on desk duty, huh?”

“I dunno about best but I do hate inventory…” Lincoln groaned, slapping the files down in irritation. He flinched when an entire pile beside it toppled to the floor.

“Don’t we all? Good news is that its quittin’ time, and you have all weekend to look forward to this on Monday again.” He laughed loudly as Lincoln slammed his head on the table. “Oh, cheer up Dr Loud! It's been a slow week for us.”

“Not as many hand surgeries as usual?” Lincoln asked. “Well it is summer, all the cooking students are out and safe until September.” 

“Yes, but the lumberjacks are out in full force. We need to save the world all year round, reattaching one pinky at a time.” Dr Hotchinson laughed. “Not that you’ll have to worry about it for a month.

“Yes, one month out of the operating room… ahhh.” Lincoln groaned, reaching down the pick up his papers. “I try to never come in my office, makes me antsy.”

“Well now your stuck in here for a while, so do the rest of us a favor. If your gonna bug out, let us know ahead of time.” His boss laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to-” Lincoln paused when he spotted something under his desk. He never would have seen it, if not for picking up these papers. He reached under, and through the layer of dust, he saw a picture of someone he wanted to forget.

“What’cha find there?” Dr Hotchinson asked, stepping around the side of him to see. “Oh.”

“Yep.”, Lincoln grunted before tossing it into the trash. 

“Listen, Lincoln, it's not right what she did to you.” Dr Hotchinson said. “Either of them-”

“I don’t want to talk about my ex-wife.” Lincoln grunted out. “Just let it go Mitch.”

“I get it, ok? Its just, you don’t seem to be dealing with this in a healthy way.” The man shrugged. “You hide away in your big house and never go out to socialize. All the guys here are worried about you, you know?”

“I know man, I appreciate it.” Lincoln nodded. “I’m just not quite ready to socialize. Maybe soon, but not yet.”

Mitch looked like he wanted to say more, but sighed and clasped Lincoln on the back. “Just take care of yourself man.”

“I will. See you Monday.” Lincoln said, standing to get his coat. The two shook hands before Lincoln went out to the parking garage to his car. After sitting down he scowled into the steering wheel.

That picture of Ronnie likely fell before shit hit the fan, but even so finding it made his guts twist with anger and sadness… He had loved her with all his heart, but she didn’t feel the same apparently.

“Your gone so much… I had no choice, pfft. My ass.” Lincoln muttered and started the car. “Fuck my best friend behind my back… Then tell me you aborted our baby without telling me so he’d stay with you… fuck you.”

Really thats what hurt the most. He could understand her fucking Clyde a little. They knew each other as long as he did them. Clyde was there more, Clyde was more romantic… he got that. It was just… their baby. She knew that having a kid was his dream, his greatest hope. If she had just talked to him… Maybe he could have convinced her to go through with it. She could have stayed with Clyde and he could have kept the baby. Hell if she wound up liking it they could have done a join custody. Maybe if they had talked before, she could have helped him understand her feelings and why she felt she couldn’t have the baby, he wasn’t so pig headed that he couldn't see her side once the affair shock had settled. He knew they were drifting apart before all that.

Now it was just too late though. She had snuck around behind his back for years and the baby was the creme de la creme. He didn’t care how she felt. He didn’t care how they felt. All he knew was they had hurt him, they stab him in the back.

They murdered his baby.

So he divorced her, threw her out to the curb literally with all her stuff and refused Clyde’s attempts to talk to him. The court had been difficult, but he was the one with the money, and the one with the best lawyer. She got nothing from him, but to make it a clean break he took nothing as well. She got her stupid jewelry and her heirloom furniture. Heck, he even let her keep their dog. It was her birthday present after all.

He didn’t, however, want to see, hear, or even smell her again. So he filed a restraining order on both of them and hoped it gave them the message.

This relationship, in any form, is over.

And it did, they moved from the city and in with Ronnie’s mother. He didn’t know if she and Clyde were together, broke up, married or what. He didn’t care to know. It was just… and it made his blood boil, but… well if they were married happily he could live with that.

If they had kids together he couldn’t.

He stared out the front window when he noted his phone flashing. Reaching down he pulled it up, eyes widening when he saw it was from Hunter.

Hunter wasn’t the guy’s name. It was an alias for the ‘work’ he did. Work that Lincoln had hired him to do, with a lot of hundred dollar bills in a suitcase. It had been almost three months since then. Could it be?

If so, then it was the news he needed to get out of this funk.

Lincoln opened the texting block anxiously.

‘I got you one. Set it up like you ordered. Ready for use.’

Lincoln pumped his hand. Yes! YES! Finally. He excitedly began to drive his car home, but made a pit stop at the dumpster behind the clinic. He just needed to do the last thing Hunter told him to.

Taking the phone he broke it in half. Removed the memory and threw the rest in the dumpster.

Leave no trail.  
_____________________________________________________________________

When Lincoln had chosen to become a doctor, he had first wanted to be a Gynecologist. I know, I know, a male doctor wanting to be a Gynecologist, gee, what a surprise. However with Lincoln it wasn’t really like that. He wanted to be one because he saw the imperfections in the field. Female client’s needs were sometimes ignored due to the insufferable ‘woman overreact’ bull. He did want to help.

It was just, well, he did have issues. He had trouble controlling himself. He recognized that. So he stopped and became a general surgeon who specializes in hand operations. It was the farthest thing from a vagina you could get without going to brain surgery. He didn’t know what it was about the job that made him so… bothered and hot. It wasn’t just the genitalia. I mean, clearly he liked woman but if he wanted to he could have just done his wife at home, when he still had her. No it was something more…

See the intimate part of a woman’s body. Her sanctum on fully display. Twitching under his gaze and spilling a generous stream of fluid… The power it made him feel. Over her, over his client. Alone in a room with her, at his mercy, leg spread before him, trebling as he spread her lower, drooling lips…

Bad! BAD!

Well, now you see why he quit after his first clinic night in school. Being a doctor was about trust. Between the client and Doctor of course, but also between doctor and himself. If he couldn’t trust himself, then why should a client. He didn’t want to know where that path could have taken him before. So he washed his hands of it.

Lincoln came home to his empty house. He put his coat on the rack and looked around, noting nothing out of place. It was sparsely furnished now, so he would know if anything was gone. He checked the back door, finding it unlocked unlike usual. So Hunter had come and gone as he said…

Lincoln locked it, getting giddy. It was downstairs, it was finally happening! Fist however, before he could finally start, he needed to make a quick pit stop…

Upstairs there was one room that was nicely made up. It was one Lincoln never went into. He pushed open the door and turned on the light, wincing at the dust on everything.

Even if he hadn’t known Ronnie was expectant before she got rid of the baby, it didn’t stop him from making the nursery after. Sure it might be crazy to make a nursery for a baby you know is gone. Knowing you won’t have one for a bit. Yet for Lincoln it gave him closure during the divorce. He ran his hand along the crib, sitting in a rocking chair nearby.

“Honey. Daddy’s sorry he hasn’t come to see you, but he has to ask you…” He rocked a little, hoping that they, whoever they were going to be, was listening. “Is it ok to give you a little brother or sister?”

He was met with silence… Yet he expected no response. He just need this, this final closer.

Because this room was going to be become someone else's.

He went down stairs to the basement, rubbing his hands a bit. He had been setting up for this for a while, making a secret room in his basement just for this moment. It was a slow process so as not to arouse suspicion. Buying things on black markets and hiring special construction crews who kept their traps shut. 

He pulled on a brick in the unfinished basement, letting the knob of the door appear for him to open it. Once the sound proof seal broke Lincoln could hear the noise from his prize. He slipped inside and shut the door, knowing the brick would go back in place. He licked his chops and rubbed his hands again excitedly before walking out around a corner. Ready to see his his purchase for the first time.

….  
….

Prefect.

Hunter said he wouldn’t get a selection. These were hard to ‘acquire’ quietly and he would get what he got. He was allowed to make requests, but only one could be mandatory. However somehow Hunter had given him perfections.

Before him, strapped to his examination table, was a beautiful young woman. She was strapped down tightly, arms on the arm rests, legs in the stirrups. Naked as the day she was born. He black hair fell over her pale shoulders in a shower of ink, covering her eyes and one of her nipples. Her body bore signs of hardship, she was dangerously thin and seemed unkept, a little dirty. She was crying and pulling at the bindings, trying to free herself and not noticing him at all.

The most important thing about her though, was that she was a good age for fertilization.

He coughed a bit, making her looked up, frightened.

“Hello dear.” He said calmly. “I suppose-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” She shouted, thrashing wildly. “STAY BACK!”

Ah, Hunter told him to expect this. The girls he got were usually new to this, freshly caught and in need of training. Which was useful given all the different things he sold these girls into. It was also, sadly, noisy and time consuming.

Thankfully Lincoln didn’t need her to do anything fancy.

“Ah. Ah.” Lincoln chided her. “Calm down, I-”

“NO!” She screamed so loud it literally hurt his ears. Lincoln was to ecstatic to be angry though, after all he had also prepared for his.

He walked to a cupboard nearby, taking some vials out with a needle. Carefully he measured the dosage, tapping the needle a few times to settle any bubbles. He came to her side, smiling when he saw Hunter had already tied the arm for him and strapped it down in a double. The girl was struggling still until she saw the needle.

“Wh-What the hell is that?!” She whimpered, leaning as far away as she could.

“Just a little something to calm you down. Not enough to distort your thought process or put you to sleep. Just enough to stop the screaming. Then we can talk.” Lincoln smiled.

“W-wait! We can talk! We can talk!” She cried, jerking her trapped arm. Not trusting whatever was in the needle at all, clearly.

“Shh, I know we will. I just need to do this first.” Lincoln said gently. He quickly noted where the vain was on her pale skin, swabbing it to disinfect the area. “You see, I don’t trust women anymore, so I’m gonna make sure.”

“No-AH!”

Lincoln dipped the tip of the needle into the perfect skin as carefully as he could. With a slow, careful push he entered the chemicals into her body. She started to trash again but it didn’t stop him. He finished without interruption, pulling the needle back and putting a fresh swab on to stop any bleeding. “There we go. Nice and quick, no worries.”

He put the needle in a contaminated bin, putting the viles back as well. He hummed softly as the girl kept screeching and yelling. It was a very fast acting chemical, he bought only the best, so by the time he came back with a warm, damp cloth she was panting and hiccuping, snivling as he got close. There was salty tears and spit all over her face.

“No biting now, or we’ll need to gag your pretty mouth up for my protection, you understand my dear?” He said to her, holding up a breathable ball gag in his other hand from under the table. She shook but nodded, letting him put the cloth to her messy face. “You only get one chance with me my dear. Act accordingly.” Lincoln said as a final warning before he softly cleaned her face. She practically vibrated under the cloth, mouth clenched shut as he ran the cloth over it.

He pulled back when he was done, putting the cloth in a dirty laundry bin. Looking back up he smiled at her. “Good. Now we can talk like adults, can’t we?”

“Y-yes…” Lucy muttered, staring down at her naked body.

“Thats good. Now I’m Lincoln, what's your name?”

“L-Lucy…”

“Good. Now lets ask some questions ok? We’ll take turns.” Lincoln sat on a rolling stool, pumping it up to be eye level. “Let me start. Where were you before you were kidnapped?”

No use beating around the bush and tishing/tahing about terms. 

She shivered. “I was, umm… homeless. I lived on the street… my mom was a drug addict who kicked me out cause my dad stopped paying child support.”

“I see.” Lincoln muttered, a little excited. Hunter really was the best, no one would look for a homeless girl, not if there was anyone to care she was gone.

“W-where am I now?” She asked, looking at the stirile white walls.

“My home and you’ll be staying here for quite some time.” Lincoln said. “I suggest you try and become comfortable.”

She looked around again, more frightened. Then her sights settled on her straps. “Why am I on this-”

“Ah, ah. Its my turn again.” Lincoln smiled, making the girl pale more than she already was. “Now, how old are you?”

“Nineteen. Now why am I strapped on this thing?!” Lucy grunted, pulling on her bindings, though not as hard as before.

“Well if you want me to move on, I will.” Lincoln said, standing. “You see Lucy. Your body is no longer your own.”

“What?!” Lucy looked up at him.

“I bought you. You are mine. So I will do what I wish with you.” Lincoln explained. “If I want you to have a tattoo than I will put one on you. I’ll pierce whatever I want. If I want to sell a kidney then I had better set up the addition on the house I want buy with the money I get beforehand.”

Lucy was slowly shaking her head, body quaking.

“You don’t have to worry about all that though, because I have something else in mind for you.” Lincoln said, pushing the stool around front of her. 

“W-what in the hell do you want?” She asked, voice catching.

“You-” Lincoln sat. “Are going to give me a baby.”

“What?!” Lucy gasped.

“Yep, a baby. A beautiful, healthy child made of your DNA and my own, all mixed together in your womb. Bake for nine months, serve with a side of college fund savings.”

“No… No please! I-I dont-” Lucy started to cry again. “Don’t rape me! Please!”

“Well, I won’t.” Lincoln said simply, shrugging his shoulders. “At least ,not in the sense your thinking. We’ll be doing this atrifically.” He pulled open a drawer nearby, lifting the tray of gynecological tools he had out. All were disinfected and shining in the light. “Now if you want to be in this baby's life you’ll have to play my new lover. We could make a relationship work, I’d just never trust you do make any decisions. Play happy house keeper and we’ll have an understanding.” Lincoln chose not to apply gloves, instead he washed his hands in the sink thoroughly. He wanted to feel her… “If you don’t or refuse to cooperate, we’ll just have to kill you or sell you back to Hunter. He says the east is always looking for cheap woman to make prostitutes.” 

Lucy wept loudly.

“Ah, ah. No loud noises now. I need to concentrate.” Lincoln smiled before he moved her legs apart with the stirrups, locking them on the sides of the table. She cried out as he did so, but Lincoln was too busy looking down in awe to hear her.

It was the most perfect vag he had ever seen.

A dusty pink inner lips with a wispy purplish outer edges. He clit was hidden in its hood and her pubic mound was freshly shaved, as he had ordered. The entrance began to drool a little under his gaze, muscles twitching and squirming inside.

He could almost imagine these lips stretching and bearing the crowing head of his child.

Excitement flooded him.

“Very nice. Very, very nice.” Lincoln muttered, running his hand up and down her lips, spreading her slick and tickling the clit.  
“Ah!” Lucy shuttered. “No! No!’

He ignored her, choosing insead to grab the first device. Another needle. This time he placed it to her privets, listening to her squeal as he pushed it in and added the concoction to her blood. This should numb the pain here a little. Then he took a tube out.

“You ever have a catheter Lucy?” Lincoln asked.

She peered down at him, sniffling. “N-N-N-No…”

“Well you won’t be able to say that now.” Lincoln nodded to the tube. “Just relax.”

He lubed the one end before pressing it to her urethra. She cried out in pain as he pushed it in. Oh, guess he didn’t wait long enough. Ah well.

“Stop! Stop it! It hurts!” Lucy begged.

“Shhh, now settle yourself. I know it hurts but it will only hurt more if we stop in the middle or rip it out.” He threaded it in, stopping when it met resistance. The internal sphincter. He proded it around until it wriggled through. 

Lucy whined loudly above him.

“I know it feels like you need to pee now. Don’t bother trying to hold your bladder, it won’t do anything.” Lincoln said, watching the golden liquid gather in the closed tube. He set it up with a bag to drain into, watching it flow as he unlocked the clog and opened the gates. He put the tube up over her leg, to keep it out of the way as he worked. “There. No accidents now.” There was another reason why he did this though. He took a small sample for a few different tests, and thanks to buying the best there was he had results pretty fast.

No diseases, thank goodness.. And…. ovulation in ten days. Well that wouldn’t work.

He took another needle, pushing around on her stomach until he found an ovary. Then he puled out his ultrasound machine, setting it over the ovary and turning it on. He moved it around till he had a good view of where it was. He set the needle on an angle to intersect it.

“Whats that-!?”

“Ovulation drug Lucy. We do want you to have a baby after all.” He said before pushing it in. By now both the drugs in her system had taken full affect, and while her muscles clenched down around the needle it couldn’t stop it from slipping in. She cried out in pain, but it wasn’t as much as it would have been before. Lincoln looked at the minitor, watching the needle tip descend down until it poked into the ovary with ease. It wouldn’t take much of the hormone drug to coax it into maturing an egg for release. He plunged the needle, watching the organ swell a little, then relax as the chemical sweeped out its pores easily. He removed the needle and watched the tiny thing twitch as it got to work.

Good. Lincoln looked back up at Lucy, who was still weeping. “Now we do the same on the other side.” By the time he was done Lucy was a wreck, yet he watched the monitor in anticipation as the second ovary twitches around, preparing an egg under his intervention. He rubbed the surfaces over the tiny organs appreciatively. 

His child would come from one of these.

He looked back at her entrance, scooping up some of the slick from her vaginal entrance. She was producing more as the mucus that had been shielding her womb melted away, the drug coursing through her system instructing it to. He circled her entry with his finger, the girl sqealing as he did. Taking both sides of her labia he spread her to look inside.

“Your hymen is intact.” Lincoln said, surprised.

Lucy didn’t respond, she was too busy sobbing.

“Saving yourself for a special someone?” He asked, pushing his finger inside her to stroke it lightly, his finger easily slipping into her core with all the fluid lubing the way.

“S-top… please… no…” Lucy whimpered.

“Its ok Lucy. Virginity is just a concept. Its something people came up with to control others.” Lincoln explained, he applied a little more pressure with his finger. “Infact its so delicate…”

“NO!” Lucy sobbed.

“Sweetie you're losing this tonight and it's either gonna be by me or the speculum, and let me tell you, the speculum will hurt more.” Lincoln said, stroking the thin tissues of her hymen again. “Its easier if I just take it.” He pressed down again.

“No! No! I don’t want you in there, get out! Stop! St-”

She squealed when a small bit of blood popped out of her vagina. Lincoln pulled his slightly bloody finger out and wiped it clean. “There.” He smiled. “Not so bad. Nice to add another virginity to my tally, even if its a useless concept.”

Lucy looked down at her groin quietly, eyes likely wide behind her bangs.

Lincoln took a cloth and wiped her down a little to clear the blood. He smiled when the area quickly became wet again with sexual fluid. “My my, you're so wet down here dear. Could it be your excited?”

“N-No!” Lucy muttered, tears starting again.

“Well no matter, lets move along, your ovaries are working overtime for us and I’d hate to make all the effort go to waste.” Lincoln explained. He played with her entry a little more, making her squirm and the muscles inside clash. However she couldn’t stop it from getting wetter and wetter, lubing her tunnel for his next device.

He reached down and pulled up the next object, basically bouncing on his seat in. “You see this Lucy?” He asked holding the plastic object up. “This is a speculum. This will go inside you and-” He pumped it making the two end separate out. “-Open your body for me to see deep inside.”

Lucy stared at it in horror.

“It will let me see your womb. Let me touch it. Impregnate it. All you need to do it lay back while I work.” Lincoln smiled. 

“No….” Lucy whispered softly, shaking her head.

“Relax dear.” He nuzzled the device against her entry making her gasp. It kissed her lips, pushing them apart and stretching her entry around it. It always amazed lincoln how malleable this area was. Lucy was thrashing again, but the triple straps holding her hips tightly kept it still as he worked. Her muscles were clenching again, but the chemicals still weakened her, making the insertion a breeze. He paused once it was in to take a deep breath of anticipation, then he opened his gift.

Beauty.

The cervix was gushing and drooling a white, milky substance. The flesh darkening as it went deeper in her body. To Lincoln, the womb looked much like a begging dog, drooling and twitching in place, pleading for him to feed the hungry hole lots and lots of sperm. She was just starting her heat with the egg cycle working overtime…

“STOP!” Lucy screamed. “Let me go! Please! Please god! Someone help me!”

“Sound proof walls Lucy. Were too far away from any neighbors to hear you even if they weren’t.” Lincoln said, not looking up from the sight of her innards, patting her thigh absentmindedly. It was so beautiful. The womb entry twitches a little, opening the hole a fraction.

‘Please Lincoln, feed me.’

He smiled wider. He wished he could keep this moment forever… maybe he could… He reached into his drawer again, pulling out his polaroid camera. He set it up, adjusting the zoom to get cervix in focus. The hole twicthed open again.

‘Cheese’

He smiled as he shook the photo out. It wasn’t a good as the real thing, but he’d enjoy it later when Lucy was off the table. He stood, walking to Lucy to be by her head. She flinched away from him.

“Look Lucy.” He held the photo up for her to see. “See, your so beautiful. Inside and out.” He stroked the picture with a finger. “Only your womb is so hungry. Its drooling and giving me the puppy dog eyes.” Lincoln made his voice an octave higher. ‘Please Lincoln! Give me lots of cum, fill me to the brim, help me fulfill my function, put a baby inside me.’

Lucy looked at him, eyes so wide he could see them through the strands of hair a bit. “Y-your insane…”

Lincoln blinked, looking down at the photo again. Huh, he was kinda getting to a weird place, wasn’t he… “Ah, I’m sorry dear. I just get so excited.” He put the picture down on the counter. “You see, doing this, opening your body to my eyes. It makes me feel so powerful. It feels good to me, having you at my mercy… I think I got a little carried away.” He patted her head. “Just seeing your womb made me lose myself to its beauty.” 

He sat back down on his stool, facing his wonderful view. “Its magical, seeing the place my child will be made.” He checked it again. More fluids spilled out of it, the hole twitching more desperately. “And I was right, it's terribly hungry.” He took his next tool. “Best not keep her waiting longer than she needs. She’s already waited far too long for a taste.”

Using a special, small set of tongs he pushed a tampon like object inside her. It kissed her womb’s entry, wiggling a little until the hole hungrily opened to allow the tip in. Lucy whimpered above him as he pushed in. The device was already beginning to absorb the liquid from it, as it twitched it cutely looked like it was suckling. He pushed deeper, letting the device absorb more with more surface area. Once it was plunged as deep as it could go, he jerked it back and forth, thrusting around inside the entry to help the liquid start absorbing properly-

“AHHHHH!” Lucy screamed, then a huge amount of fluid flew out of her, into the basin just below her entry . The walls around the plastic, see through speculum rippled, jerking it deeper inside and squeezing.

“Lucy…” Lincoln muttered, looking up at her red face. “Did you just come?”

She looked away, teary eyed and panting.

Lincoln stared at her before he smiled darkly. “You did. You came because I was playing around with your cervix. You like having your womb entry hole fucked don’t you?” He leaned over the table. “You get off having someone defile your most sacred place.”

“S-stop… please…” Lucy hiccuped. “I don’t… it hurt a little, then…”

Lincoln suddenly felt a small amount of guilt. Not for the putting a baby in her, he bought her fair and square. More because she apparently just discovered a kink that made her feel good, and he was shaming her…

“Its ok Lucy. We all have different things that bring us joy.” Lincoln said softly. “To be fair, doing this to your womb makes me feel like getting off to. Anytime you want me to fuck your cervix, I will.”

Oh boy would he. That hole looked starved for attention. He looked in, smiling as it gushed more bubbly cum towards him, almost appreciatively. 

“I-I don’t- AHHH!” Lucy squealed as he took up thrusting it again. She panted as he twisted it a bit, watching her hips vibrate. He quickly realized that if she weren’t strapped down she’s be trying thrust her hips with him. 

Dirty girl.

He smiled again as he studied her insides, walls shaking in pleasure. “Lincoln! Oh god no! I’m - I’m-!!!” Lucy shouted, rocking herself a bit, hands clenching on the armrests. 

“Do it baby! Come for me!” Lincoln shouted, eyes wide as he watched each part begin to clench, one after the other. She came again in a pleatura of fluid, screaming and throwing her head back. He cervix practically spazamed.

Lincoln wished he could record this. However he needed as little evidence as possible.

He patted her stomach, feeling himself straining against his pants. Deciding there wasn’t much point now, he stripped down to nothing, letting his member come free. He looked into her again, stroking himself. The tampon had expanded, taking as much as it could from the entry and two orgasms. Taking the tongs he pulled it out, slowly. Lucy whining as he did so.

He held up the thick, squishy device. ‘Look how much you had in you. We’ll need to make sure to hydrate you after this Lucy.” She looked to the object, coming down from her high and miserable again. He waggled it, drops of liquid flying off and she curled in on herself a bit. Lincoln looked at it as well, sniffing it in wonder. This was inside her womb…

He licked it.

Yum.

Setting it aside he took his next objects, a device with a hooked end and another speculum. This one longer and thinner that the first. He looked inside, frowning at the way the cervix was pouting, stretched a little due to the tampon being removed.

Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna fill you right back up.

He took the hooked device, sliding it in and prodding around the cervix till he found the hole. He hooked it to lifted it up in order to insert the next speculum easier. The hole drooled as he inserted the speculum towards it, like it was as eager for the next part as he was.

Lucy sqeaked when he nudged the tip in, slowly pushing the womb open. She shuttered in pleasure and pain as he fully exposed her womb to him. He knew that would put a little life in her...

He was speechless. It was plump and perfect. Two holes on either side indicating to the fallopian tubes beginning. Thats where the eggs would come out after being fertilized, clinging to the lining, slowly becoming a baby. 

He took the polaroid wordlessly to snap another picture. The flesh shyly twinging under the flash. Then he took his hand and pushed it inside as carefully as he could. Her privet’s heaved under the pressure, but he was just able to touch the tip of his finger to the inner area of her womb… where no man had ever touched her before…

“Ow…” Lucy whimpered, hanging her head.

“We’re almost done baby.” Lincoln cooed. “Just a lil longer.” He took a device as small as the tip of his finger in the tweezers. It cost him an arm and a leg, but it was worth it. He carefully held it before applying some fixative to the other side. It would meld to her flesh, so…

“This will burn a little honey. Hold on for me.” He brought it inside her, pressing it the very back of her womb. It made a soft sizzle.

“AH!” Lucy cried out, legs trying to clench closed fruitlessly. 

He left it there to take a small icecube from his mini fridge in the long tweezers, pressing that against seared flesh gently. The device he just implanted was a camera, the best mini camera the market had. Waterproof, durable… perfect for monitoring the baby. Plus it had a little light on it. To test it he took the controller, turning it on. His face stared back at him from a tunnel of plastic and flesh. The light easily illuminating the area when he flashed it on.

Now for the last step. He tossed the rest of the ice cube in the trash, and rubbed his hands excitedly. “This is it Lucy… Its finally time. Were making a baby!”

“Mmmmmmm….” Lucy whined.

He went to his mini fridges and pulled out some containers. All on them full of his sperm. It took weeks, months even to fill them all, and with them still being cold, they would last much longer inside her. He rolled them back to their new home, patting each container.

Good luck boys, don’t let me down!

He adjusted the table, shifting it so Lucy’s hips shifted upwards with her upper body still comfortable. He looked down into her empty womb one last time. 

Hope your still hungry sweetie! 

Them womb twitched in response, making a small pool of drool.

Good.

He opened the first one, smiling at Lucy as he held it over her wide opening. “Ready? Were going to be parents!”

Lucy wept again. “Noooo….” She whispered.

“You’ll warm up to it in time.” He said. He had already decided he liked Lucy. Before he hadn’t been sure if she would be sticking around once he was done with her. Yet after the fun they had with her womb fucking he knew, she was the one he wanted. He didn’t love her yet, but that could come with time, just as she could learn to love him and the baby. He just needed to teach her.

He tilted his hand and allowed his cum to spill out, directly into her womb. It splash against her walls and everything clenched, Lucy squawking loudly. Lincoln only chuckled. “Sorry hun, its gonna be cold for a while!” He smiled at her cheerily as the container emptied. The womb was small and it was already getting pretty full, but he took the next container and started to fill her to the brim. Once that one was in it was pretty sloshing. He gently tilted her hips more with his hands, waiting for a bit of it to stream into her tubes. Looks like only a little more would fit…

He smiled and put the rest of the leftovers away. Then stood over her, naked and stroking his dick. “Just a dash more Luc. We’ll give you a fresh load.”

He pointed it over her hole. Maybe someday he’d feel her muscles milk him deep inside her. For now though, he was more than happy to try for distance. He took lube in his hand and and began to masturbate over her open womb. He grunted, already so close from the show he’d been gifted with before. Lucy said nothing, head turned away from him. He supposed he could understand that defeated look.

It was too late now to go back.

Fire built in his guts and he bowed his head, moaning. He imagined the cervix drooling and begging him, womb squirting liquids out, beckoning him and-

“AH!” Lincoln shouted as he came, spraying thick string after string inside his girl. She flinched at the first hit, shaking as it splattered around inside. He came hard and for quiet a time. He had built this up for a while… masturbating had been just for stress and prep for a while. Now it was because he was actually turned on.

He panted, falling back in the stool. He rested his head on Lucy’s leg, listening to her cry softy.

Done. It was done…

Taking a breath he wheeled back up to her, pulling the womb opening speculum out. It was coated but there was more than enough sperm left behind. The womb twitched closed, trapping the sperm inside, the entry hole gushing a small amount of excess out. The stomach above distended by the amount within. 

Lincoln pulled out a different fixative. This wasn’t as permanent as the first, and far less painful. A week should be long enough for one lucky sperm to find an egg. He brushed it on the stretched lips of the cervix, then placed a thin plug over it. The glue worked quickly, sealing the womb once more so not a drop would escape. He gave it one last longing looked before he pulled the last speculum out.

Lucy moaned in relief as he did so. Her vaginal muscles churing at the forin feeling plug inside. He smiled at it, then leaned in, kissing her nether lips deeply. His tongue slipped around her clit, making her quiver before he pulled back. 

“Thank you lovely. You did good.” He said, patting the lips before he got up again. “So did you Luc. You behaved very well, good girl.”

 

She sniffled. 

He pushed the table down the hall, taking Lucy to a small area of cells. He wasn’t sure why there was more than one… maybe he was hoping for more ladies one day. He unlocked one, rolling her inside. It was set up with a nice bed and a chair. A small toilet sat behind some drapes. He had to install the toilet himself, so as not to alert the construction crew. He went to work, tying Lucy’s wrists and ankles to the bed with long rope before unstrapping her from the table. 

She was too drained, physically and emotionally, to struggle with him. Looking away as he moved her body to the bed. She shook and whined when he placed her down. “What? Lincoln asked in confusion.

“I...Its sloshing around…” She frowned, looking to her rounded stomach.

“Well you should expect movement in there for a while to come.” Lincoln said, patting the bump on her. It felt like a water balloon. She stared at the ceiling in response. Lincoln tightened the ropes to make them taught, so she couldn’t move around too much on the bed. Then he pulled the last thing out of the drawer.

“Ok sweetie. Last thing, and then we let you sleep.” He held out a collar, going about placing it on her neck. She shook as he did so, locking it so she couldn’t take it off. “This is just to remind you honey. You belong to me ok? Not you. You’ll learn in time.” He would need to make a licence for it. So everytime she looked in a mirror she’d see it and her rounded, pregnant belly. She’d know who owned her body and soul. 

“Why?” Lucy asked him as he went about placing her catheter bag in the room, it was still inside her, collecting fluid. 

“Why what honey? You need to be specific.” Lincoln said, he took another needle from a drawer and set up an IV stand so he could give her fluids.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She broke off the end of the statement by crying loudly. Lincoln paused his work to look at her.

“Because I don’t trust women honey.” He said, sitting down beside her. “I love women, I just can’t trust them… I’ve wanted to be a husband and a father for a while now and while it didn’t work out with my last wife… I know you won’t fail me.” He smiled. “You don’t have a choice. I’ll finally have my happy little family once your properly groomed to be my wife. Our child will have the best of everything! Who knows…” He patted her pouting tummy again. “This maybe the first of many!”

Lucy just blinked up at him. 

“Now hold still.” He inserted the IV into her arm, Lucy yelping as he did so. After making sure everything was working right he pulled out the last needle, injecting it into the drip. “There, you’ll sleep soundly tonight my dear. Tomorrow we’ll get you all washed up and start doing some training.” He ruffled her hair and she withered under it. He then leaned over her tummy, kissing the bulging womb and rubbing it. “Goodnight, daddy will be back soon. Be good for mommy and find lots of her eggs to fertilize.”

Lincoln pulled out a soft blanket and covered the ‘two’ for the night. He whistled as he walked out, waving as he slowly shut the heavy thick metal door. “Goodnight my dears. Until tomorrow.” It closed with a heavy thud, the door bolts clicking as he locked it behind him. With a flick of the switch he turned off the light inside and left the hallway, listening to Lucy start to cry as he left.

Tomorrow was another day and for once, Lincoln was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. You just read that story. You did. So... don't review to tell me what kind of gross humanbein' I am... I already know >:D If you liked any of this, a lot of it was inspired by Japanese comics, so go explore the weird and nasty parts of the net and you'll find more.
> 
> Also, if you like it, let me know. I'm writing a more story oriented thing like this with similar elements and if you comment, I may start to put it up. (Is this too intense for FF.net? I think it is...)


End file.
